War of fear
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: Il m'était apparu quand je l'attendais le moins, m'avait tendu la main et, presque imperceptiblement, m'avait tiré de ma routine solitaire. Il m'avait enlevé mes peurs, mes doutes, comment aurais-je pu deviner sa plus grande faiblesse ? [PruCan] [Encore une fois, ne vous fiez pas trop au résumé]
1. Part 1

****Hey~ Je suis nouvelle sur ce fandom, et me voici avec ma première fic... J'aurais des reviews de bienvenue ? :3  
A la base, je comptais faire un OS mais je préfère poster une première partie maintenant pour avoir des réactions.  
Seule l'histoire est à moi, bien évidemment, le reste est à Papa Hetalia~****

* * *

Froid. Je ne ressens que le froid, depuis si longtemps que je doute d'avoir un jour seulement connu autre chose. Je ne suis pas triste. Je ne suis pas malheureux, non plus. Juste vide.  
Á la maison, au lycée, personne ne me voit, il semblerait que je sois invisible. Littéralement. Un jour, après avoir entendu Alfred parler avec ses amis à propos d'histoires de fantômes, j'étais même allé vérifier dans le miroir : j'apparaissais. Bien sûr, j'existe, c'est juste que personne ne s'en aperçoit. 

\- Matthew ! 

Je sursaute. Il n'y a qu'Alfred pour m'appeler aussi fort, et aussi tôt. Quoique, pas si tôt, il est déjà sept heures et quart. Je descends les escaliers, entre dans la cuisine et réponds à mon jumeau. 

\- Salut, Al. 

Il me fait un grand sourire et pousse vers moi une assiette pleine. Pancakes. Au sirop d'érable. Je me tourne vers lui pour le remercier : il s'est déjà enfui dans la salle de bain. Et je souris. Les gens prennent souvent Alfred pour un idiot. Á tort, selon moi. Il est intelligent, et il ressent bien les choses quand il s'en donne la peine, c'est juste qu'il n'aime pas le montrer. Je sais que mon frère s'inquiète pour moi en ce moment, il a bien remarqué que quelque chose me tracasse -comment ne pas le voir ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis invisible- mais, par pudeur ou par gêne, il ne m'en parle pas. Il me montre son soutien à travers ce genre de petites attentions aussi rares que touchantes.  
Je prends donc mon petit-déjeuner et achève de me préparer pour aller au lycée, puis je me rends jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus avec Alfred. Nous sommes tous les deux en terminale dans le même lycée, mais pas dans la même classe. Al s'est rapidement fait des amis, il est très sociable contrairement à moi qui, même après presque trois mois de cours, n'ai pas réussi à me faire de véritable ami. Disons qu'unanimement, tout le monde m'apprécie sans réellement me connaître, je suis plutôt le mec sympa au fond de la classe qui dit jamais rien. Oh, ça pourrait être pire, largement, et je suis loin de me plaindre, mais parfois cet isolement me pèse.  
Le bus est rempli, plus encore que d'habitude. Je crois me souvenir d'une sorte de festival en centre ville, probablement la raison de ces déplacements. Le fait est qu'il ne reste que quelques places assises, et aucune ne sont côte à côte. Avec un regard désolé, Alfred s'installe dans une rangée du milieu alors que je pars plus au fond. Je repère une place et m'approche doucement, interpellant la personne déjà assise d'un raclement de gorge.  
Il tourne la tête vers moi et je le reconnais immédiatement. Des cheveux blancs, un regard rouge incroyablement déstabilisant et un sourire qui fait deux fois le tour de sa tête. Il est dans ma classe, Gilbert Beilschmidt. 

\- Je peux m'asseoir ici ? demande-je, stupidement gêné 

Il semble surpris, habituellement les gens ne demandent pas et s'installent simplement, mais il me sourit néanmoins et me répond. 

\- Bien sûr. 

En se décalant pour la forme. Je m'exécute donc et pose mon sac sur mes genoux, calé par mes mains. Ce sac m'a toujours encombré dans le bus, je m'y fais vraiment pas.  
Alors que j'allais sortir mes écouteurs, la voix de mon voisin résonne à mes oreilles. 

\- Dis-moi... 

Je me tourne vers lui, c'est bien à moi qu'il parle. 

\- Mmh ? L'encourage-je  
\- On se connait, non ? Je suis certain de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part...  
\- Ah, marmonne-je, on est dans la même classe il me semble. 

_J'en suis même sûr._

\- Oui ! s'écrie-t-il brusquement, faisant se tourner plusieurs têtes dans notre direction. C'est ça ! Tu es bien Matthew Williams ? 

_Il se rappelle de mon nom ? Je crois pourtant ne lui avoir jamais dit... En fait, je crois même ne lui avoir jamais adressé la parole..._

\- Oui, c'est moi, souffle-je, rougissant, embarrassé.  
\- Je suis Gilbert Beilschmidt ! se présente-t-il 

_Comme si je pouvais ne pas le savoir._

\- Tu permets que je t'appelle Mattie ? enchaîne-t-il 

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris. Mon air ahuri le fait rire et je me reprends, rougissant. 

\- S-Si tu veux. 

_Oh non. Pas ce foutu bégaiement !_

Il rit encore, m'arrachant un sourire alors que je me détends lentement. 

\- T'es trop mignon, Mattie ! 

Et je rougis encore, chose qui semble d'ailleurs l'amuser par-dessus tout. Je sais qu'il a la réputation de draguer tout ce qui bouge, et il doit penser me faire de l'effet, mais... non. Non, c'est pas vraiment ça, le truc. Bien sûr, il est très beau, et il a l'air plutôt sympa -vu son nombre d'amis, je doute que ce ne soit pas le cas- mais ce n'est pas la raison de mes rougissements à répétition. Quoi, alors ? Ma foutue timidité, qui me suit depuis.. depuis toujours, je crois bien. Et avec ça s'accompagnent : gêne permanente en présence d'inconnus, difficulté à répondre, rougissements, bégaiements, tics nerveux et autres réjouissances du genre...  
Gilbert ne me fait aucune remarque dessus, et ses rires ne semblent pas moqueurs. Au fil de la conversation, j'en viens à me demander s'il fait exprès de provoquer chez moi toutes ces petites réactions. Sa main sur ma hanche à la descente du bus pour _''t'aider à pas louper la marche, Mattie !''_ me confirme que oui. Et devant tout le monde, en plus...  
Bon, en dehors de ce côté... dragueur et parfois provocateur, il est réellement gentil et drôle, et bien plus empathique qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Étrangement, il semble vouloir passer beaucoup de temps avec moi : récrés, pauses de midi, bus... et même certains cours.  
Alfred avait au début été surpris de me voir rejoint chaque matin par un type aussi étrange -autant physiquement que dans son attitude- mais n'avait rien dit. Il semblait soulagé que je me sorte un peu de ma routine solitaire habituelle.  
Toujours est-il qu'en un mois, j'avais appris à connaître Gilbert, et réciproquement. Jamais le temps n'avait semblé passer si vite. Moi, d'ordinaire si timide et réservé, me voyait rire des heures durant avec un quasi-inconnu. Pas si inconnu que ça, d'ailleurs. En si peu de temps, comment en étais-je venu à le considérer comme un véritable ami ? Probablement qu'on avait le bon feeling dès le départ, et ça s'est fait naturellement. 

\- Birdie !  
\- Gil. 

Une autre chose : sa manie de me donner 14756 surnoms par minute. On était passé du classique ''Mattie'' à l'incompréhensible ''awesome numéro 2'' puis le taquin ''maple'', l'étrange ''Licht''... avant qu'il se fixe sur ''Birdie''. Si ça lui plaisait, moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas. 

\- Tu savais que tout le lycée nous croit en couple ? 

Je rougis furieusement.

_Quoi ?!_ Pourquoi une rumeur pareille s'était répandue ? Et Gilbert, lui, me sors ça avec un grand sourire et d'un air parfaitement détaché -et débile, mais ça s'est sa tête normale. 

\- P-Pour-quoi ça ? Articule-je  
\- J'sais pas... sourit-il. Tu trouves ça gênant ? 

Je baragouine quelques mots en guise de réponse, charabia incompréhensible. Il éclate de rire. 

\- Tu voudrais que ce soit vrai ? 

_…. Mais c'est quoi cette question ?! _Je sens mes joues cramer alors que je suis incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. 

\- N-N-N-No-on. 

Oh mon dieu... Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi gêné...  
Il rit encore plus, me donnant envie de l'étrangler. 

\- A-Arrête de t-te foutre de m-moi !  
\- Niveau crédibilité, Birdie, on a déjà fait mieux ! rit-il encore 

Et je me pose la question : de quelle phrase parle-t-il ? Décidant que ça importait peu, je prends sur moi pour retrouver une couleur à peu près normale. Un effort qu'il semble prendre plaisir à faire disparaître d'une simple phrase : 

\- Moi, ça me dérange pas qu'on pense que je sors avec un mec aussi mignon ! 

Je pense qu'on me confond avec le mur de brique, derrière. A-t-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il dit ? Oui, bien sûr, et il y a même fort à parier qu'il le fait exprès... Conscient de mes inévitables bégaiements, je me contente

_gentiment_ de le frapper _gentiment_ pour lui faire _gentiment_ comprendre de **se la fermer**. Ce qu'il ne fait absolument pas. J'ai déjà dit que j'avais envie de l'étrangler ?  
Je n'ajoute rien et me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle 24, celle de mon prochain cours. 

\- Hey, Birdie. Tu sais que je suis gay ? 

Je n'ai rien entendu. Vraiment rien. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ? 

\- Enfin, pas totalement non plus, on peut dire que je suis bi, mais dans le fond, je préfère les mecs. 

Il y a du soleil malgré la fraîcheur de l'air et la neige est moins présente qui a quelques jours. Donc, il fait beau. C'est ma seule préoccupation, il fait beau. 

\- Tu m'écoutes ? 

_Non.  
_  
\- Hey ! 

_Chut._

\- Mattie ! 

_C'est pas moi._

\- Attends-moi ! 

_T'es conscient que tout le monde nous regarde ?_

\- Pourquoi tu m'ignore? 

_En fait non, t'es con tout court._

\- Depuis quand un petit-ami si parfait que toi commence à faire comme si j'existais pas ? 

_… Enfoiré. _  
Je me retourne brusquement sans remarquer qu'il est juste derrière moi. Il manque de me rentrer dedans et ne se retrouve qu'à quelques _centimètres_ de moi. Il me sourit, je rougis, les gens murmurent en nous fixant. Je recule d'un pas et lui lance un regard interrogateur, qui disait clairement ''pourquoi t'as fait ça ?''. 

\- Si tu t'étais pas retourné, je t'aurais embrassé, me chuchote-t-il 

Je ne le prends pas au sérieux. C'est pas la première fois qu'il joue à ça, alors je ne m'en formalise pas. 

\- Viens, dis-je simplement, on va être en retard. 

Et il me suit. 


	2. Part 2

Eh bien... Merci pour toutes ces reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir... Moi qui me disait ''j'en aurait peut être une d'ici deux jours'' j'en ai eu quatre... Vous êtes géniaux ! Du coup, ça m'a bien boosté pour écrire le suite, que voici. Les caractères sont un peu OOC pour le coup mais c'est voulu. Je pense que la prochaine partie sera la dernière~ 

* * *

On est le deux janvier, aujourd'hui, les vacances se terminent dans une bonne semaine et la neige est au rendez-vous. Tout est parfait, en somme. Je me couvre et sors, comme j'aime le faire, en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil se couchera bientôt, mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation première. Je laisse mes pas me guider vers un petit parc à quelques rues de chez moi. J'ai l'habitude de venir ici depuis que je suis enfant, surtout l'hiver.  
Quand j'étais enfant, je venais presque tous les jours avec Alfred, parfois même sans nos parents, pour jouer dans la neige ou escalader les balançoires... C'est sûrement grâce à ça que je supporte maintenant si bien le froid, d'ailleurs -et que je l'aime autant aussi, accessoirement. Nos visites dans ce parc se sont faites plus rares à partir de notre entrée au collège, puis ont totalement cessées dès le lycée... Je sors rarement avec mon frère, maintenant. Il est souvent occupé.  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je pousse la petite porte et remarque quelque chose d'étrange. J'avance un peu et distingue une silhouette assise sur le toboggan, dos à moi. Si cette image peu commune m'effraie dans un premier temps, je continue néanmoins d'avancer, quoique hésitant. Je m'arrête à quelques pas de l'attraction, et me racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la personne emmitouflé dans son large manteau noir. Il relève brusquement la tête, tendu, en alerte, comme un animal sauvage.

\- Hum... Tout va bien ? je demande, pas très assuré

Il se détend brusquement et sort un peu de sa prison de tissu, me laissant apercevoir quelques cheveux blancs. Je tique brusquement, alors que sa voix me le confirme :

\- Oh, Birdie... T'inquiètes, tout est nickel !  
\- Gilbert...

Il ne dit rien. Il ne se retourne pas vers moi, non plus. Étrange. Quelque chose cloche. Le Gilbert habituel m'aurait bondit dessus en parlant fort. Le Gilbert habituel m'aurait regardé dans les yeux. Le Gilbert habituel ne resterait pas cloué sur ce bout de métal glacé, comme aimanté. Le Gilbert habituel ne serait pas assis seul dans un parc désert à la tombée de la nuit au mois de janvier.

\- Gilbert.

Toujours rien. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est évident. L'angoisse monte petit à petit en moi alors que ma voix se fait plus pressante.

\- Gil !  
\- … Mmh ?

Ça devient vraiment inquiétant, là.

\- Gil, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas chez toi, avec ce temps ?

Il pousse un soupire à peine audible.

\- Non. Je.. J'avais besoin de.. prendre l'air, disons.

C'est définitif, quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est peut être rien, mais je sens une peur incontrôlable me saisir.  
Je fais quelques pas pour me mettre face à lui, il baisse soudainement sa tête, la cachant entre ses bras. Il y a un problème avec son visage ?

\- Gil, sérieusement, tu-  
\- C'est rien, Mattie, t'en fais pas, me coupe-t-il

Il commencerait presque à m'agacer si je n'étais pas aussi inquiet.

\- Regarde-moi.

Pas de réaction. J'ai peur.

\- Regarde-moi !

Il tressaille mais s'applique à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre. J'ai le droit de m'affoler ? Pour si peu, c'est stupide, non ?

\- Gilbert ! Regarde-moi !

Je le vois trembler et lever légèrement le visage. Je m'accroupis à son niveau pour mettre mon visage face au sien. Le rouge est la première chose que je vois. Mais pas celui de ses yeux. Non, ce qui me frappe en premier, c'est le sang qui macule une grande partie de son visage. Je me fige totalement alors que son regard vide se plante dans le mien, horrifié. Je suis conscient de mes tremblements et de sa gêne. De notre peur commune.

\- Qui.. Qui t'a fait ça ? je demande dans un murmure

Il se mord la lèvre -pourtant déjà bien ouverte- et plisse les yeux. Un petit moment de silence passe avant qu'il ne me réponde finalement.

\- Mon père.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il a besoin de parler ? De tout garder pour lui ? De présence ? De solitude ?

\- Il a toujours été un peu... alcoolo, tu vois. C'pour ça que ma mère s'est barrée d'ailleurs, j'pense. Ils étaient pas mariés d'toute façon, ça a pas été difficile. Alors lui, parfois il ramenait des putes, ou quand il s'emmerdait il frappait c'qu'il pouvait. Au début, il se défoulait sur des objets, puis... il a frappé mon frère. Mon petit frère. J'ai pas supporté, j'me suis mis au milieu, mais il a pas aimé du tout, alors il m'a frappé moi. J'm'en foutais, Lud' était hors de sa portée. Mais ça lui est resté en travers d'la gorge... J'avais droit à des regards de travers, des insultes, des ''oh j'ai pas fait exprès de te pousser dans les escaliers''... Connard. Aujourd'hui, il s'est pas trouvé de pute. Il m'a frappé. Je sais même plus pourquoi, j'me souviens de presque rien...

Et, aussi soudainement qu'il a commencé à parler, il se tait. Je laisse passer un peu de temps, avant de lui demander où est son frère, ce à quoi il me répond qu'il dort chez un ami. Cette information me rassure légèrement et je rassemble mes pensées.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es ici ?  
\- … J'sais plus. Trois-quatre heures ? J'ai perdu le compte.

Je parviens à réfléchir un peu. S'il est là depuis si longtemps, c'est qu'il n'a nulle part où aller, logiquement. Et il est blessé.. Je me relève, me plaçant debout face à lui, et lui tends ma main. Il la regarde sans comprendre un moment, hébété.

\- Viens, lui dis-je pour l'encourager

Il s'exécute et attrape ma main tout en se levant. Alors qu'il me suit à travers les rues, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ses doigts sont vraiment glacés. Il ne dit plus rien, et je ne peux que respecter son silence. Il a l'air vraiment secoué et je ne tiens pas à le brusquer.  
C'est la première fois que je le vois si passif. J'imagine qu'il est plus ou moins en état de choc, et que les heures passées à s'engourdir dans le froid n'ont vraiment pas aidé. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je suis incapable de le lâcher, de le laisser. Je ressens le besoin de le garder avec moi, de prendre soin de lui, de m'en occuper aussi longtemps que les rôles seront inversés.  
J'allais tourner la poignée pour entrer dans la maison quand je le sens tirer sur mon bras, comme s'il voulait partir en sens inverse.

\- Gilbert ? fis-je en me tournant vers lui

Ses joues sont rougies, de froid ou de gêne, je ne sais pas vraiment, et il a le regard fuyant. Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir un jour une telle vision de lui !

\- Tu m'emmènes où, là ? demande-t-il  
\- Chez moi, réponds-je sur le ton de l'évidence  
\- Quoi ? Ah non, hors de question que je m'impose comme ça-  
\- Gilbert, tais-toi, fis-je d'un ton sérieux

L'effet est immédiat. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, attendant la suite.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais te laisser dormir dehors, à -25°C ?! T'es pas dans ton état normal, t'es loin d'aller bien, et tu voudrais que je t'abandonne comme ça ? Dis pas de conneries. Allez, viens maintenant.

Il n'oppose plus de résistance et se laisse guider, probablement surpris par mon élan. Touché, aussi, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.  
Je pousse la lourde porte et la ferme derrière lui, nous laissant dans l'entré. Lâchant sa main, j'enlève ma veste et mes chaussures, je le vois m'imiter, un peu perdu. Une fois les affaires posées, je reprends son poignet entre mes doigts et m'avance vers le salon, histoire d'annoncer sa présence à mes parents. Ma mère fait un bond en voyant toutes les coupures et tous les bleus sur sa peau, je la calme d'un petit sourire signifiant clairement ''je m'en occupe''. Mon père lui souhaite la bienvenue et lui dit qu'il peut rester aussi longtemps que nécessaire, ce à quoi Gilbert répond par un remerciement embarrassé, avant d'être poussé vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans cette dernière, Gilbert me demande de verrouiller la porte. Ne saisissant pas bien pourquoi il veut s'enfermer avec moi, j'obtempère néanmoins tout en le faisant s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire pendant que je fouille dans les placards à la recherche de désinfectant.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il faiblement

Je lève le nez de mon tiroir et porte mon regard sur lui.

\- De quoi ? je demande  
\- J'arrive, comme ça, alors que t'avais d'autres choses à faire, alors que-  
\- J'avais rien à faire, à part m'ennuyer. Et tu ne déranges personne, sors-toi cette idée de la tête. Gil, je... je sais pas vraiment pourquoi t'es dans un tel état, à ce point, mais... enfin, ne t'inquiètes pas, finis-je, à court de mots, sans savoir pourquoi j'ai commencé à parler

Et je me replonge dans mes recherches, ignorant son air d'enfant perdu. C'est tellement étrange de le voir comme ça, on dirait une autre personne. Comme si toutes ses faiblesses, ses hésitations, ses peurs, ressortaient brusquement et qu'il perdait toute son assurance. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse aller si mal, lui qui a toujours l'air fort et inébranlable se révèle être étonnamment fragile.

\- Merci, murmure-t-il

Je trouve enfin le désinfectant et sors brutalement ma tête de ce maudit placard, me cognant au passage. Me retournant vers Gilbert, je le vois rire légèrement, sans doute à cause de ma maladresse. Ça me rassure un peu de voir qu'il se détend et entendre son rire, même si bas, me calme. Je me poste devant lui et, tout en lui souriant, commence à nettoyer ses plaies. Il ne dit rien et me laisse simplement faire, les yeux fermés. Je m'étonne presque de tant de confiance de sa part.

\- C'est fini, annonce-je quelques minutes plus tard en rangeant tout ce que j'avais fait tomber tout à l'heure  
\- Matthew.

Je me retourne face à lui en l'entendant m'appeler si sérieusement, surpris. Je le suis néanmoins encore plus lorsque je sens ses lèvres sur les mienne alors qu'il me serre contre lui, presque désespérément. Je le laisse faire, totalement interdit. Il me relâche, cachant son visage contre mon épaule et je commence à réagir, faiblement, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Juste là... j'en ai besoin.

Il n'a pas à en dire plus, j'ai parfaitement compris. En réalité... il a peur. Peur de ne pas être aimé, peur d'être oublié, peur de ne plus être digne d'attention.. d'affection. Je lui en donnerai, si ce n'est que ça. Même si c'est étrange pour moi de me faire embrasser par un ami, ça ne me tuera pas alors peu importe, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut.  
Nous décidons d'un commun accord de sauter le repas et d'aller directement dormir. Je lui prête des vêtements et m'inquiète de le voir toujours dans son état second.

\- Mattie...

Je croise son regard presque suppliant et ne saisit pas.

\- Euh... ouais ?

Il se mord la lèvre.  
_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend cette fois ?_

\- J'peux dormir avec toi ?

_… Je veux pas me faire violer._

\- Bien sûr.

_Sois gentil, Matthew, sois gentil, même s'il est flippant, sois gentil..._

\- Merci, souffle-t-il, comme soulagé

_Oh mais je t'en prie..._

Je m'installe dans mon lit et ouvre la couverture, invitation muette à me rejoindre. Ce qu'il ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à faire, se blottissant contre moi en m'embrassant encore une fois. Je le laisse faire en silence, si ça peut le rassurer, alors tant mieux. Il passe ses deux bras autour de ma taille, je garde les miens contre moi -et contre lui, vu qu'il s'est collé à moi.  
Sous ma main, son cœur bat vite. Il semble aller un peu mieux que quand je l'ai trouvé, mais c'est toujours loin d'être normal. Et je sais qu'il va mettre du temps à aller réellement bien. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça doit être de se faire rejeter, frapper par son propre père... _Ne plus avoir de père_. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, soulager un peu sa douleur.

\- Tu sais, Matthew... je t'aime vraiment.


	3. Part 3

Hey~ Bon, voilà la troisième partie.. Je pensais que ce serait la dernière, mais non. Sûrement la prochaine. Bref, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser de review, ça fait plaisir d'en lire~ Et merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont aidées pour cette partie là ;3 

* * *

Je suis tellement bien, là... Entre les couvertures douces. Le lit moelleux. Le silence des tout débuts de matinés. Le calme ambiant. La-

\- MATTIE !

… Je disais donc, la tranquilité. Le bonheur de pouvoir dormir autant qu'on le désire. La sé-

\- Hey ! Mattie !

.. La sérénité des matins de janvier, dans la neige et le froid, quand on est bien au chaud sous sa couette. Quand-

\- Birdiiiiie !

.. Quand on n'a pas d'albinos hystérique dans son lit, et qu'on est pas secoué dans tous les sens comme une patate.  
J'ouvre un œil, puis un autre, prudemment. Gilbert est juste au dessus de moi, bien trop près à mon goût... Je le repousse d'une main et prends appuie sur l'autre pour me redresser. Je jette un regard à l'abruti à mes côtés. Il a l'air parfaitement réveillé, surexcité, enjoué, amusé...  
Bref, il a retrouvé son air habituel, comme si rien ne s'était passé hier. Mais en regardant attentivement, je vois que ses yeux sont très légèrement rougis (sûrement un cauchemar ou quelque chose du genre) et que son sourire sonne un peu faux. Bon, il va déjà mieux, et ça me rassure un minimum. Cependant, ça n'explique pas...

\- Pourquoi tu cris dans mes oreilles ?

Le ton que je voulais à la base faussement autoritaire se révèle être bas et plutôt enfantin. Voix du matin.

\- T'es mignon Mattie, tu sais ? rit Gilbert, Mais regarde ! Regarde dehors ! poursuit-il en retrouvant tout son enthousiasme

Je me lève lentement, fais quelques pas et écarte le rideau pour regarder par la fenêtre. Et je ne suis pas déçu ! La neige tombe, ni faiblement, ni fortement, devant le lever de soleil visible à l'horizon. La vue est franchement magnifique et semble presque irréelle.  
Je ne sursaute même pas en sentant les bras de Gilbert autour de ma taille et son menton sur mon épaule, je le voyais venir. Je reste plongé dans ma contemplation, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, appréciant néanmoins la chaleur du torse de mon ami contre mon dos. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps on est resté comme ça, le moment était agréable et je me sentais bien.  
J'imagine que ça paraît étrange. Vu de l'extérieur, on ressemble à un couple, et notre attitude est parfois vraiment ambiguë. A la base, seul Gilbert jouait à semer le doute dans l'esprit des gens, mais je me suis laissé entraîné et je dois reconnaître que c'est assez amusant. Le truc, c'est qu'à force d'y jouer, ce comportement est devenu tout à fait naturel entre nous.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça devrait me déranger, me troubler, ou me mettre mal à l'aise. Pour moi, c'est juste normal. Je me sens bien avec lui, et si je suis bien dans ses bras, pourquoi je m'écarterais ? Je fonctionne depuis toujours avec cette logique, et ça m'a poussé, entre autre, à demander de nombreuses fois à Alfred de rester dormir avec moi après un cauchemar, même une fois qu'on était au lycée. Les contacts physiques avec les autres m'ont toujours apaisé -tant que je me sens bien avec la personne en question.  
Alors si un ami veut un câlin, où est le problème ? Je n'ai jamais compris que ça dérange certaines personnes quand je m'assois sur les genoux de Gil dans le bus parce que toutes les places sont prises. Et je ne comprends pas plus pourquoi d'autres nous regardent bizarrement quand il me fait un bisou sur la joue. Peut être que deux amis ne font pas ça, mais... ça me va parfaitement, et à lui aussi.  
Ce fut la voix de ma mère qui nous sortit de notre bulle. Elle nous appellait de l'étage inférieur, probablement pour venir manger. Je sors des vêtements pour nous deux, Gilbert me regarde étrangement, un mélange de surprise, gêne, et reconnaissance. Ses propres affaires ont été tâchées et déchirées, il ne risque pas de les remettre. Dommage, j'aimais bien son pull gris.  
Je lui souris, il me le rend. Je reste à le regarder, attendant une réaction de sa part, sans savoir laquelle. Et il ne fait rien. Au bout d'un moment, je vois une petite étincelle s'allumer dans ses yeux, et je comprends que quelque chose va mal aller pour moi. Il a CE regard. Le regard de ''je vais faire un truc trop con mais qui va me faire mourir de rire et tu pourras rien faire !'', je commence à craindre le pire.  
Il enlève son T-shirt et son pantalon, sous mes yeux perplexes. Qu'est-ce qu'il... Oh. Oh non. Oh non non non non ! Je rougis. Je le sais parfaitement. Je dois être rouge fluo à l'heure actuelle. Oui, fluo. Ça m'arrive dans les moments critiques. Comme maintenant. Il relève les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu te changes pas ?  
\- Quand t'auras fini, dis-je sur le ton de l'évidence  
\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

_C'est quoi ce faux air innocent ?_

\- Parce que t'es là, Gil.  
\- Et ?

_Et je tiens pas spécialement à jouer l'exhibitionniste, contrairement à toi, demeuré._

\- J'ai envie qu'on se change ensemble, moiiii ! Couina-t-il  
\- Euh...

_C'est... assez étrange._

\- S'il te plaiiiiit ! Pour me faire plaisir ! Hein ? Dis, dis, tu vas le faire, hein ?

_Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance. Il est louche. Et bipolaire. _

\- Oui.

_… C'est moi qui ai parlé ? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?_  
Il peine à cacher son sourire. Je rougis encore. Mais ... Après tout, si ça pouvait lui remonter le moral de me voir à poil, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? On est deux mecs après tout, c'est pas comme s'il en avait jamais vu.  
Sans trop savoir comment, j'en viens à penser que j'aurais préféré rester contre lui, habillé ou non. Je secoue la tête, mon cerveau ne tourne vraiment pas correctement le matin !  
Lentement, je me laisse prendre au jeu lancé par l'albinos et le regarde avec un petit sourire sarcastique. Il ne s'y attendait probablement pas, vu la tête qu'il tire actuellement. Magnifique !

\- T'es sexy, Birdie, me lance-t-il avec un grand sourire, une étincelle amusée au fond de ses yeux

Je ne réponds rien, me retenant d'éclater de rire, et enlève mon haut alors que lui enfile le sien. J'allais retirer mon pantalon mais sa voix m'interrompt.

\- Hey, Birdie !

Je le regarde. Il me désigne son caleçon d'un geste vague, et me demande :

\- On compare ?

… _What ?_ Il est sérieux ?

\- Va crever.

_Politesse, Matthew !_  
Gilbert hausse un sourcil et éclate de rire. Je retiens avec peine le mien, me disant qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de sortir des conneries. Je termine juste de mettre mon T-shirt quand j'entends un bruit sourd dans mon dos.  
Je me retourne vivement pour voir Gilbert derrière moi, étalé par terre comme un phoque agonisant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, toi ?

Il rit un peu et me répond :

\- Je regarde le sol en détail. Magnifique plancher, Mattie ! Oh, une poussière~

Je soupire, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et repose ma question.

\- Baah... Je voulais arriver par derrière et te faire peur, mais j'me suis cassé la gueule sur mon pantalon...

Effectivement, il ne l'avait qu'à moitié enfilé, s'attachant donc les chevilles. En baissant un peu la tête, je croise le regard amusé de Gilbert, et me demande vaguement depuis combien de temps il m'observe. Depuis le début, certainement. Étrangement, je ne me sens pas si gêné que ça.

\- Habille-toi et on descend, à moins que tu ne sois idiot au point de ne pas savoir enfiler un jean ? ricane-je

Je comprends que c'était une mauvaise idée en voyant son sourire carnassier.

\- Effectivement, Mattie, j'ai vraiment du mal à le mettre, commence-t-il d'une voix éxagérément plaintive, Viens m'aider s'il te plait~

Je lève les yeux au ciel et brosse rapidement mes cheveux, sans un regard pour l'albinos toujours allongé par terre.

\- Mattiiiiie !

J'avais oublié à quel point il est têtu. Quand il a une idée en tête, il la lâche pas !  
Je reviens vers lui, soupirant. Il m'offre un grand sourire et tend son bras vers moi. Je l'attrape sans réfléchir. Grossière erreur. Il me tire en avant, me faisant tomber sur lui. Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, et il en a l'air ravi. Souriant, il pose un petit baiser sur ma joue avant de s'asseoir, m'écartant légèrement pour m'aider à me relever, glissant au passage un ''Je t'ai eu'' à mon oreille. Il a l'air fier de lui en plus !  
J'attends qu'il termine de s'habiller et ouvre le porte.

\- On y va ?  
\- Ouaip' !

Je descends l'escalier, Gilbert sur mes talons. Ma mère nous accueille d'un grand sourire, et nous fait signe de nous asseoir -_Ingénieuse idée, Maman_. Gilbert s'excuse poliment pour les événements de la veille et en profite pour se présenter. Je les laisse faire connaissance, et observe la façon dont ils parlent de tout, sauf d'hier. Le sujet est évité, contourné, et quand il doit être abordé il n'est surtout pas nommé. Gil ne veut pas en parler, ou en tout cas pas maintenant, ni avec elle. Soit, le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Ma mère quitte la table au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, respectueuse et n'aimant pas vraiment imposer sa présence. Je reste ainsi seul avec Gil jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Alfred, à qui la surprise de voir l'albinos ici n'empêche pas de faire lui faire la conversation.  
Une fois l'étape ''petit-déjeuner'' passée, je remonte dans ma chambre, encore une fois accompagné de mon ami. Je m'installe sur mon matelas, confortablement adossé à la tête de lit, et suis vite imité par Gilbert. Je laisse le silence durer quelques minutes avant de me décider à lui parler, et aborder le sujet qui me préoccupe.

\- Tu vas bien ?

_On va commencer par ce genre de questions basiques, ça évitera qu'il se braque...  
_  
\- Ouais, nickel. Et toi ?

_C'est ça, joue au con avec moi.  
_Il pensait peut-être que je ne remarquait pas à quel point il se forçait, à quel point, au fond, il avait l'air triste.

\- Gil, fis-je doucement, faisant fondre le sourire crispé qui a pris place sur ses lèvres dès l'évocation de son état

Il soupire et se rapproche presque imperceptiblement de moi. _Besoin de contact ?_

\- Je vais mieux, Mattie. Je crois que je suis encore un peu.. sous le choc, tu vois ? Je pensais pas qu'il allait... Enfin, je pensais pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Puis j'ai réalisé qu'j'avais perdu mon père, c'est pas facile à encaisser. Mais je vais mieux, t'inquiète pas, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux.

Pendant sa tirade, il attrape ma main et la serre doucement, entremêlant nos doigts, caressant le dos de ma main de son pouce. Je le laisse faire une fois de plus, toujours pour les mêmes raisons.  
Je n'aime vraiment pas l'espèce de nostalgie qui transparaît dans sa voix. Il semble résigné, comme s'il n'y avait plus à faire, à part attendre que les choses se passent. C'est pas son comportement, il est pas comme ça. Il serait plutôt du genre à protester, crier partout avec un air insolent que tout lui est permit, parce qu'il est trop _awesome_ pour s'arrêter aux interdits et faire les choses normalement.  
Il poursuit :

\- Merci pour tout, Mattie. De m'avoir récupéré hier, et de t'être occupé de moi, même encore maintenant... Désolé de m'incruster comme ça.  
-T'excuses pas, Gilbert, tu sais très bien que tu ne dérange personne ici. Au contraire, je voulais te voir, là je t'ai avec moi.

Il sourit tendrement et pose sa tête sur mon épaule, contre mon cou, me chatouillant un peu au passage. Il lâche un petit soupire et je réalise à quel point il doit être épuisé, autant mentalement, que physiquement.

\- Tu sais... Au début, je trouvais que tu ressemblais à un ange. Maintenant, j'ai la preuve que t'en es vraiment un. Je t'aime.

Je rougis, sans savoir comment j'étais censé prendre ça. Dans le doute, autant ne pas relever, il est toujours un peu perturbé à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé -pourquoi aurait-il sortit des trucs aussi guimauves et presque niais, si il était dans son état normal ?  
On reste un petit moment sans rien dire, je me sens bien, encore une fois. C'est peut être lui, en fait, qui m'apporte ce sentiment de bien-être.

\- Hey, Mattie... T'as aimé quand je t'ai embrassé, hier ?

… Mais quel abruti... 


	4. Part 4

Hey !  
Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir ce chapitre -que j'ai quand même sorti à temps... Et qui , finalement, est l'avant dernier. La dernier sera le prochain (Ça fait combien de fois que je dis ça ?)  
Merci à Elie Bluebell pour la bêta-lecture :3 

* * *

Il fait chaud. Très chaud. Mon souffle est court, ma poitrine se soulève rapidement et mes mains sont moites. Mes yeux s'obstinent à rester ouverts, peu importe à quel point mon esprit est embrumé, et mes joues sont rouges. Je pousse un soupir, et il me semble sentir Gilbert sourire contre mon cou.

\- Gil.. A-ahn.. B-Bouge... gémis-je faiblement, faisant grandir son sourire

Mais qu'il se pousse, un peu ! Il est tellement avachi sur moi que je ne peux presque plus respirer, je vais finir par étouffer et ça l'amuse, en plus ! Je dégage l'un de mes bras et tente vaguement d'écarter Gilbert de moi : inutile, il est bien installé et ne semble pas décidé à bouger.  
Je grogne, le pousse encore. Aucun résultat, encore une fois.

\- Gil, t'es chiant...

Mais, une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'obtiens aucune réaction, si ce n'est un petit ricanement. Maintenant à moitié réveillé, j'accroche fermement mes mains à ses épaules et décide de le prendre par surprise en me jetant littéralement sur lui. J'ai un petit sourire satisfait en constatant que mon plan à fonctionné : c'est maintenant moi qui l'écrase.  
Je pourrais peut être me sentir coupable ou m'inquiéter pour lui, mais je me sais être bien plus maigre -et surtout bien moins fort- que lui, il n'aura donc aucun mal à me virer s'il le désire, alors je ne m'en fais pas. Le fait que je sois maintenant en train de m'endormir sur son torse ne semble pas le déranger outre mesure, puisqu'il passe ses bras autour de moi et rabat la couverture sur nous.  
Quand je me réveille, il dort encore. Je profite quelques minutes de ce silence si rare quand on se trouve dans la même pièce que Gilbert Beilschmidt, puis décide de me lever. Décide seulement. Ce pauvre abruti albinos s'est manifestement réveillé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive et me colle contre lui, ne semblant pas approuver l'idée de mon départ.

\- Gil, t'es chiant...

Un léger rire lui échappe.

\- C'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça.

_Il se croit malin ?_  
Je le sens néanmoins desserrer sa prise sur ma taille et je me redresse un peu, m'asseyant sur son ventre, en partie pour me lever doucement et ne pas avoir le tournis, mais aussi par simple provocation.  
_Il a fini par déteindre sur moi, en fin de compte ._  
Il me sourit, me regardant dans les yeux, et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, sans doute pour ne pas trop donner l'impression qu'il se laisse faire. Je profite de ce moment pour l'observer. Il semble moins préoccupé, plus à l'aise, mais après tout avec lui, ce n'est jamais simple de savoir, d'arriver à décrypter ses émotions.  
Évidemment, de tous les moments, Alfred choisis celui-ci pour entrer. Je le vois pâlir, puis rougir furieusement, sortir à reculons de ma chambre , fermer la porte et s'enfuir dans le couloir. Je sens mes joues chauffer, figé.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va croire maintenant ?!_

\- Je crois qu'on a choqué ton jumeau, ricane Gilbert

Je soupire et me décrispe, me retourne à moitié pour attraper les jambes de Gilbert. Sa tête d'ahuri me prouve qu'il ne comprend pas ce que je fais, ce que je m'amuse à ignorer complètement. Je remonte ses jambes et les colle l'une à l'autre, fermement.

\- Bouge pas, souffle-je fermement

Je remonte encore un peu ses jambes puis me retourne face à lui, croisant son regard rempli d'incompréhension. Cette dernière se dissipe quand je m'appuie à ses cuisses repliées dans mon dos, m'en servant comme dossier.

\- Ingénieux, Birdie, ingénieux... Mais tu sais, tu pouvais te mettre à côté, sourit-il  
\- Tu veux me virer ?  
\- Jamais !

J'éclate de rire, et bientôt le sien s'y mêle, avant que le calme ne revienne. J'apprécie ces rares moments de tranquillité en sa compagnie, quand il se laisse un peu aller.

\- Eh, Matthew ? appelle-t-il doucement

Je plante mon regard dans le sien, immédiatement en alerte. Conversation sérieuse en vue !

\- Gilbert, lui répondis-je

Je le vois prendre une inspiration avant de commencer :

\- Faut que je me barre de chez moi.

Je me retiens de lui dire qu'il s'est _déjà_ barré, bien conscient qu'il parle d'une situation à long terme.

\- Tu vas aller où ? je lui demande simplement  
\- J'en sais rien. Mon père m'a ouvert un compte en banque y'a quelques années et met un peu d'argent dessus de temps en temps. Mais c'est bien trop peu pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Je suis pas encore majeur, j'ai même pas fini le lycée, et j'ai un petit frère à protéger... Comment je peux faire ?

Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise à quel point il est seul, et à quel point le problème est profond. Évidemment, son père est son tuteur, et celui de son frère également, et Gilbert n'a pas suffisamment de ressources pour vivre seul avec son frère. Je le sens attraper doucement ma main, presque machinalement, certainement pour se rassurer.

\- La loi, dans tout ça ? propose-je, hésitant  
\- Non. Ils me sépareront de Ludz. Et, ce sera trop facile pour l'autre con de retourner la situation à son avantage. Il en a pas l'air, mais c'est un très bon manipulateur.  
\- T'as un moyen de pression sur t-.. sur lui ?

_Il ne veux certainement pas l'appeler encore son père, autant éviter les gaffes..._

\- Je sais pas. J'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... C'est une bonne idée, je devrais y réfléchir sérieusement, répondit Gilbert avant de se plonger dans ses pensées.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau , confortable, songeur, avant que Gilbert ne le brise à nouveau.

\- Eh, Mattie.  
\- Mmh ? l'encourages-je  
\- Tu... Si j'ai besoin d'aide, tu...

Le voir bafouiller et s'emmêler les pinceaux est à la fois attendrissant et troublant.

-Je serais là, Gil, fis-je doucement

Il resserre sa main sur la mienne, qu'il n'avait pas lâché, avant de la caresser de son pouce.

\- Merci , souffle-t-il

Un petit moment passa, je ne saurais dire combien de temps exactement. Sans y faire vraiment attention, je me suis à nouveau allongé à côté de Gilbert, mon front contre le sien, caressant distraitement ses cheveux, comme pour l'apaiser, alors qu'il se perd à nouveau dans ses pensées. Je le sens se crisper par moment, le vois froncer les sourcils, l'entends soupirer, sans oser le déranger. Je garde ma main dans la sienne, comme soutien, comme preuve qu'il n'est pas seul.  
Ce fut ma mère qui cassa le moment, toquant en entrouvrant la porte de ma chambre , demandant à me parler. Je me détache doucement de Gilbert et rejoins ma mère. Nous marchons en silence jusqu'au salon, puis nous asseyons sur le canapé.

\- Matthew, commence-t-elle, visiblement gênée. Ce garçon... Gilbert... Tu sembles bien l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr, oui, répondis-je sans hésitation, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir  
\- Alfred m'a laissé entendre que... Oh, Matthew, est-ce que tu sais vraiment ce que tu fais ?

Ah. Alors le problème est là...  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se sont encore mis dans la tête ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? demande-je tranquillement

Je la vois hésiter un moment et chercher ses mots, avec un certain amusement.

\- C'est ton petit-ami, vous êtres grands et vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, là n'est pas le problème. Seulement... J'aurais quand même espéré que tu m'en... que tu nous en parle. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Je ne peux retenir et explose de rire. Ma mère me regarde étrangement, à mi-chemin entre étonnement et vexation. Mes rires redoublent.

\- Non, Maman... Gil et moi.. on est pas en couple !

Elle semble encore plus gênée et son rougissement s'intensifie, avant qu'elle ne demande doucement :

\- Alors ce n'est que pour le sexe... ?

Je ris un peu malgré la légère chaleur qui prend place sur mon visage, partagé entre l'amusement et l'embarras. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ma mère me sorte un discours pareil...

\- Maman... Gilbert et moi sommes juste amis. Il n'y a rien de plus.

L'expression de ma mère change alors totalement, devenant blanche puis à nouveau rouge, elle me regarde avec confusion et s'excuse.

\- Je croyais vraiment... Vous êtes tellement proches... Et puis, avec ce qu'Alfred a dit...  
\- C'est vrai, on est très proches. souris-je doucement,

_Il faudra vraiment que je pense à égorger Alfred la prochaine fois que je le croise..._  
S'en suivi une courte discussion avec ma mère, plus un échange de politesse pour finir la conversation qu'autre chose, avant que je ne reparte dans ma chambre.  
Je pousse doucement la porte et Gilbert se retourne face à moi, finissant de mettre son T-shirt. Je ne fais aucun commentaire malgré son sourire narquois clairement provocateur. Je le sais, j'ai rougis -j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça de mes journées-, et Gilbert s'en amuse.

\- Eh bien, Mattie, tu t'habilles pas ? me nargue-t-il  
\- Brillante déduction, Sherlock ! lui répondis-je, sarcastique

Je l'entends vaguement fredonner le thème de la série de la BBC pendant que je prends mes affaires et que je me dirige vers la salle de bain.  
Je verrouille prudemment la porte derrière moi, me déshabille et me jette sous la douche, peu désireux d'y passer la journée. Je prends néanmoins le temps de me détendre, laissant l'eau chaude délier mes muscles crispés, lâchant un petit soupir d'aise. Je sors de là après une petite dizaine de minutes et me sèche rapidement, avant de m'habiller.  
Quand je rentre à nouveau dans ma chambre, Gilbert est sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre. Il ancre immédiatement son regard dans le mien avec un léger sourire. Je suis conscient de mon rougissement mais fais comme si de rien était, ignorant superbement le ricanement de Gilbert.

\- Mattie~

Je grogne pour lui montrer que j'écoute, mon regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

\- Ta mère est venue nous appeler pour manger.  
\- Ah ?

Je suis incapable de me concentrer sur ses paroles, totalement hypnotisé par ses yeux. Une étincelle amusée brille au fond de ses pupilles, donc le sujet n'est certainement pas important, j'imagine qu'il me fait encore tourner en bourrique. C'est certainement ça, oui... Certainement...  
Je remarque vaguement qu'il se lève et s'approche de moi, mais je ne prends réellement conscience de notre proximité que lorsqu'il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues, me les étirant légèrement, me sortant de mon état de ''transe''. Je reprends brusquement mes esprits dans un violent sursaut, et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en secouant la tête.  
Je remarque alors le sourire moqueur et hilare de l'albinos, et rougis furieusement.  
_C'était quoi, ça ?_  
Je me recule de lui, le forçant à retirer ses mains, et détourne le regard. Le plancher est subitement devenu passionnant.

\- Arrêtes ça, c'est pas drôle, marmonne-je

Je l'entends rire alors qu'il me relève le menton et se rapproche de moi pour poser un baiser sur ma joue. Il s'éloigne à nouveau, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pendant que l'information remonte à mon cerveau.

\- Arrêteuh ! fis-je d'un ton gamin, accompagné d'une moue boudeuse

Il rit encore et attrape mon poignet.

\- Viens, on va manger !

Il me guide vers la table à laquelle mon frère et mes parents s'installent. Je ne manque pas le regard qu'Alfred nous lance, à mi-chemin entre le ''Félicitation, c'est pas trop tôt !'' et le ''Touche à mon frère et je t'égorge''. Gilbert ne semble pas y prêter une grande attention, malgré le fait que mon jumeau soit juste en face de lui à le regarder fixement. Non, au contraire, Gilbert lui décroche un grand sourire et engage la conversation avec lui, comme si rien ne s'était passé ce matin, comme s'ils étaient deux vieux amis.  
Le repas se passe tranquillement, animé par les rires et les stupidités de mon frère, auxquelles Gilbert prend part avec un plaisir non feint. Je ne sais comment Alfred en est venu à nous parler de ses films d'horreur préférés, mais Gil a embrayé sur le sujet, apparemment fan de tout ce qui touche à l'horreur psychologique. Je frissonne, et Alfred croit bon de le justifier en expliquant à Gilbert que je suis très facile à effrayer dans ce genre d'ambiance. Je me retiens de dire que mon jumeau est bien pire que moi de ce côté-là.  
Après le repas, Alfred et Gilbert continuent de discuter, et je me sens presque pris en otage quand les deux me trainent jusqu'à la chambre d'Alfred. Ayant décroché de la conversation, je trouve utile de me renseigner :

\- On fait quoi ?

Alfred ne me répond pas, il se contente d'ébouriffer mes cheveux puis de partir allumer son ordi. Juste quand mon frère me lâche, Gil passe ses bras autour de mes épaule et me ramène contre lui en me souriant.  
_Je rêve ou ils essaient de marquer leur territoire chacun leur tour ?_  
Je soupire face à cette absence de réponse et pose une deuxième fois ma question.

\- Mat', tu connais Slender ? me demande Alfred avec un sourire louche

Et je me demande une seconde s'il me parle d'un porno et si ils comptent me violer.

\- C'est un jeu d'horreur assez populaire que j'ai téléchargé y'a quelques temps, poursuit mon frère. Faut fermer les volets, nous informe-t-il par la suite, ''pour l'ambiance''

Gilbert et moi nous exécutons, plongeant la pièce dans un noir quasi-complet, la seule source de lumière étant l'ordinateur allumé, révélant le fond d'écran Doctor Who de mon frère.  
Il ouvre des fichiers, cherche dans ses dossiers puis finalement se retourne vers nous, une fenêtre sombre ouverte sur l'ordinateur.

\- Matthew commence !

Et je leur sers de cobaye.  
_Bien sûr..._  
Je lance le jeu, collecte facilement les trois premières pages. Arrive la musique, de plus en plus forte, faisant battre mon cœur plus rapidement. J'arrive à l'angle d'un mur, je hais tellement ne pas voir ce qui m'attend... Je m'apprête à tourner quand je sens une main se poser brutalement sur mon épaule. Je sursaute violemment en lâchant un cri peu viril, et me retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair. Mon abruti de frangin et cet attardé albinos se tordent de rire, se foutant ouvertement de ma gueule. Si j'ai en premier lieu l'idée de jouer le mec outré, je change finalement d'avis, incapable de retenir mon sourire. Ils sont adorables tous les deux comme ça.  
Je reprends le jeu, tournant enfin à l'angle de ce maudit couloir, et la musique commence à grésiller. J'avance encore et entend Gilbert ricaner derrière moi après qu'Alfred ait laissé échapper un couinement. Le grésillement se fait plus fort, le couinement d'Alfred aussi. Je commence à paniquer, cherchant une sortie sans y parvenir. Avant même que je n'ai le temps de réaliser que Slender est face à moi, un hurlement me perce les tympans.

\- AAAH !  
\- YAAAAH !

Je bondis de ma chaise, me retournant totalement. Alfred est mort de rire, affalé par terre, et Gilbert semble fier de lui. Le cri était totalement synchronisé avec l'apparition de Slender dans le jeu, au point que j'ai bien cru un instant que le jeu lui-même criait. Leur rire si contagieux me gagne moi aussi, et je m'appuie à la chaise pour garder l'équilibre, ne souhaitant pas finir au sol comme les deux autres.  
Une fois calmés, Alfred demande à Gilbert comment il a fait pour être à ce point synchro avec le jeu.

\- Mais parce que je _suis_ Slender~

Alfred pâlit, et j'éclate de rire.  
_Il ne le croit pas sérieusement, quand même ?_

\- Mat' ! Te fous pas de moi ! Surtout vu le cri que t'as poussé...

Je m'écarte alors de la chaise et tends la souris à mon frère avec un grand sourire.

\- Je t'en prie, Al.

Alfred n'est franchement pas rassuré, malgré l'air assuré qu'il essaie de se donner, et Gilbert semble s'en réjouir par avance.  
_Sadique..._

\- C'est parti ! crie mon jumeau, sans doute pour s'auto-encourager

Et le jeu se lance. Alfred commence, déjà méfiant, mais je me désintéresse rapidement de lui. J'observe Gilbert, son sourire moqueur et son regard amusé. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il prépare un mauvais coup, et qu'Alfred en est la victime.  
Après quelques minutes, l'albinos me fait silencieusement signe d'approcher, et je m'exécute. Il m'explique alors son plan, à grand renfort de gestes et d'expressions caricaturées. Je hoche la tête, montrant mon accord, et sors de la chambre pour revenir quelques instants plus tard. Alfred, tellement concentré, ne s'en est même pas aperçu.  
Je reviens vers Gilbert et lui donne un des glaçons. Nous nous retenons tous les deux d'éclater de rire en les glissant dans le T-shirt d'Alfred. Ce dernier s'anime soudainement en sentant deux choses froides non-identifiées glisser contre sa peau et s'agite de façon ridicule en criant.

\- C'est quoi ?! C'est quoi ça ?! C'EST FROID !

Il se calme soudainement en remarquant notre hilarité, devenue impossible à contenir.

\- Les mecs. Je vous hais, nous lance Alfred, mi-blasé, mi-amusé

Il pousse un soupire faussement exaspéré et soulève son T-shirt, faisant tomber ce qui reste des glaçons par terre. Et soudainement, il prend un air arrogant et lance aux deux pauvres glaçons :

\- Alors ! Vous m'avez pas eu ! Hahaha, j'ai g agné !  
\- Ton frère est au courant que c'est des glaçons ? me demande Gil, stupéfait  
\- Alfred aime communiquer avec ce qui l'entoure, fis-je en haussant les épaules, pas plus surpris que ça

Après une bonne minute à engueuler la flaque d'eau sur le plancher de sa chambre, Alfred se retourne vers son ordi, et sa partie.

\- Eh ! Mais je suis mort !

Gilbert et moi éclatons de rire face à l'expression de mon frère. Il ressemble à un enfant privé de cadeau de Noël, frustré et déçu.

\- Bah, c'était qu'une partie de Slender, fait Gilbert pour le réconforter

Et ça semble marcher plutôt bien. Alfred ne demande même pas à rejouer et laisse sa place à Gilbert.

\- Ne faites rien dans mon dos. Ça serait trop prévisible, nous lance Gil, manifestement sûr de lui  
\- Bien sûr, personne ne fera rien, lui répondis-je avec toute l'innocence dont je suis capable

Je ne reçois qu'un regard méfiant en retour, avant que Gil ne débute le jeu. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, l'albinos était apparemment bien moins réactif qu'Alfred et moi. Mais je suis satisfait de constater qu'il semble détendu, probablement arrive-t-il à ne penser à rien de sérieux en ce moment. Il avait besoin de ça, et je suis content de voir qu'il récupère son énergie et sa bonne humeur.  
Les minutes passent, et je décide de boire un peu, assoiffé après plus deux heures sans eau. Je vois vaguement Alfred mettre une petite pichenette dans la tête de Gilbert et se reculer très rapidement, alors que l'albinos se retourne. Je prête un peu plus attention aux deux autres, et vois que le regard de Gilbert passe de mon frère à moi, avec une expression hilarante, à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'ébahissement. Il me fixe quelques secondes avec cette expression et je ne peux plus me retenir : j'éclate de rire, recrachant toute l'eau sur lui. J'entends Alfred s'étouffer de rire et Gilbert pousser un glapissement outré, et j'essaie de stopper mon fou-rire.

\- Birdie ! Tu m'as craché dessus !

Je lève le regard sur Gilbert, debout face à moi. Il a été bien arrosé, mais garde une expression toujours aussi drôle...

\- Désolé, aie-je le temps de souffler avant de recommencer à rire

Je le vois vaguement s'essuyer le visage avec sa manche et reprendre le jeu, contenant difficilement son rire, simplement par fierté.  
Le moment s'étale sur plusieurs heures, pour finalement prendre toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée, ne se terminant qu'aux alentours de dix heures. Gilbert et moi souhaitons une bonne nuit à Alfred et repartons vers notre- ma chambre.  
Je pousse doucement la porte, ignorant la main de Gilbert sur ma hanche. Il a pris cette habitude, chaque fois qu'on doit passer une porte ou un quelconque passage trop étroit pour marcher côte à côte, il attrape ma taille ou ma hanche... Si j'en rougissais au début, je suis maintenant tellement habitué que je ne le remarque presque plus. Au contraire, cette agréable chaleur en vient même à me manquer quand il n'est pas avec moi.  
On rentre tous les deux, et Gilbert commence immédiatement à se déshabiller, pas gêné le moins du monde, alors que j'attrape mon pyjama. Gil n'a pas cette préoccupation, lui, puisqu'il préfère dormir en sous-vêtement. Je sors rapidement de la chambre pour me changer dans la salle de bain.  
Quand je reviens, Gilbert est déjà dans le lit, et je le rejoins lentement, m'allongeant à mon tour. Sans le faire exprès, je me colle complètement contre lui, ayant mal visé la place qu'il y avait de mon côté. Il me faut quelques secondes pour le réaliser et m'écarter précipitamment.  
Gilbert ricane et se tourne vers moi, attrapant doucement ma taille pour me rapprocher une fois de plus de lui. Je lui fais face et croise son regard, son sourire assuré. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux, inspire doucement alors qu'une certaine préoccupation s'affiche sur son visage, créant un étrange mélange de sentiments.

\- Birdie... J'ai eu une idée, pour partir.

Je lui indique d'un regard qu'il a toute mon attention, et l'invite à poursuivre.

\- Il veut toujours faire bonne figure face à son grand frère, mon oncle, il ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir une mauvaise réputation, spécialement auprès de lui. Alors imagine si mon oncle venait à savoir que son frère frappe ses enfants... Il se moque déjà du fait que ma mère s'est barrée, alors si maintenant il apprend que les gosses se cassent aussi, ça le fera pas. Tu vois ?

J'acquiesce doucement, ne souhaitant pas le couper.

\- Il faudra que mon père me donne régulièrement de l'argent, sur un long terme. Et il voit son frère régulièrement... Tu vois où je veux en venir ?  
\- Tu arrêtes de faire comme si de rien était devant ton oncle si ton père ne paie pas ?  
\- Exactement. Ça me semble être la meilleure chose à faire.

Il continue de m'expliquer son idée quelques minutes, avisant les détails, avant d'en arriver à un autre problème.

\- Il me faudra un endroit où vivre avec mon frère, et si possible le trouver rapidement... Ça va être chaud.  
\- Un ami de mes parents loue un appart' pas très loin. Le prix est assez correct et tu restes près du lycée, et de l'école de ton frère.  
\- Mattie, comment tu fais pour toujours avoir réponse à tout ? me taquine-t-il dans un sourire

La conversation se poursuit jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, quand nous finissons par tomber de sommeil. Il semblait néanmoins bien plus serein après plusieurs heures à en discuter, à anticiper toutes les possibilités, à réfléchir à tous les détails.  
Le lendemain matin, nous avons droit à un réveil en douceur... Alfred rentre dans ma chambre, défonçant la porte au passage, en gueulant que ''C'est le matin, faut se lever !'' à qui veut l'entendre. Je me contente de grogner et de l'inviter à aller se faire voir, alors que Gil sursaute, probablement pas habitué à un tel calme dès huit heures du matin. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'il est entré, Alfred disparaît, claquant la porte au passage.  
Gilbert se redresse péniblement, pestant contre Alfred et les nuits trop courtes. Je souris en le voyant comme ça, les cheveux ébouriffés, la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue, encore mal réveillé, en train de s'énerver tout seul en fixant la porte avec agacement. Il se tourne vers moi et son regard se change en quelque chose de plus doux et affectueux.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? me demande-t-il, surpris  
\- Rien. C'est juste toi, lui souris-je

Le début de matinée passe excessivement rapidement, jusqu'à ce que Gilbert décide d'aller voir son père. Il me serre fortement contre lui avant de sortir de la maison, et j'ai presque l'impression de le voir partir pour la guerre. Je ne peux retenir un sourire ironique en me disant qu'il y une part probablement de vérité là-dedans.  
Il est certainement effrayé à l'idée de devoir affronter son père, mais il s'y est préparé, il a la force de le faire.  
_Tout ira bien, tout ira bien...  
_Je passe le reste de la journée à tourner à rond, à m'inquiéter, et à vérifier toutes les deux minutes sur mon portable si une nouvelle est arrivée... Ma famille me regarde bizarrement, mais personne ne dit rien, ils savent ce qu'il se passe et, même s'ils s'étonnent de me voir si inquiet, ils le comprennent.

Ce n'est que vers six heures que mon portable sonne, et je m'empresse de décrocher.

\- Gil ?  
\- C'est moi. Je suis au parc, tu me rejoins ?  
\- J'arrive.

Je me hâte donc de sortir, il commence déjà à faire nuit, et il fait froid. J'aime tellement l'hiver... Je ne prends cependant pas le temps de me perdre davantage dans mes pensées, puisque j'arrive déjà devant le parc. Je pousse rapidement la petite grille d'entrée et m'avance, mes pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour repérer Gilbert.  
M'entendant arriver, il se tourne vers moi et s'approche. Sans expression. Le regard vide. Rien. Je commence à avoir peur... Quand son visage se fend d'un énorme sourire et qu'il se jette sur moi, répétant sans cesse ''Ça a marché, ça a marché !''. Il me faut quelques secondes pour assimiler ses mots et lui rendre son étreinte, sentant toute mon inquiétude à son égard s'envoler.  
Son corps est agité de soubresauts, et je me demande une seconde s'il pleure ou s'il rit... Quand il se décolle de moi et me laisse voir son visage, il m'apparaît qu'il fait les deux : Il rit de soulagement et pleure pour évacuer toute sa tension. Je suis toujours aussi perturbé de le voir en larmes, mais son regard est tellement _vivant_...

\- Je suis heureux, Mattie. 


End file.
